Emsie Emma&Rosie from Jessie- What went down
by SetRecord38
Summary: Emma goes over to her best friend Rosie Liotta's house in the Bronx. After some interesting city adventures, the girls are attacked on their way home. Read on to find out what happens to the two.
1. The Subway

Emsie Fanfiction

Emma Ross & Rosie Liotta

From Disney Channel's Jessie

"Rosie, I excited to finally see your apartment and meet your family! Although I must admit I'm not too excited about the rats…"

Rosie smiled, with a hint of nervousness. She wasn't certain about how Emma would react to the way she and her family lived. As they were walking to the subway, Rosie looked over to Emma, who was obviously anxious. Emma looked at the ground and then looked up, and took a step forward, Rosie got the impression that Emma was eager to get this over with it. Rosie stopped and grabbed Emma by the wrist. Emma jerked slightly and turned around, so now her hand was facing towards Rosie's, whose grip was still on her wrist. Rosie took notice of how soft Emma's skin was, and how her veins were visible underneath her pale skin.

"What?" Emma almost impatiently asked.

Rosie's face showed a bit of fear, hoping she didn't cross a line. She let go of Emma's wrist and it fell back to Emma's side. Rosie took a step forward and turned so she was right beside Emma, glanced down at Emma's hand, and slowly slid her hand into Emma's. There was this spilt-second burst of magic when their wrists touched, and Emma's hand melted into Rosie's, feeling safe. Rosie gripped her hand, and gave her a reassuring look at said,

"You okay Emma?"

Emma looked to the side with a faint smile and tucked her hair behind her ear with her other hand.

"Yeah." She looked to the ground again, Rosie looked over and noticed Emma was blushing. Rosie was flattered, and put her hand in her pocket. They caught get other's glances, and paused for a moment, then Rosie tugged her forward and they went down to the tunnel to the subway.

They sat on the subway, and Emma noticed someone looking at them holding hands. She got embarrassed and pulled away. Rosie looked down at Emma's hand, feeling a pit in her stomach with a touch of sadness. Rosie looked to Emma's eyes, wanting to know if she had gone too far, but Emma just kept looking away or towards the ground. Rosie gave up, and felt that Emma was embarrassed to be seen with her. Rosie folded her arms and scoffed softly, reconsidering that maybe Emma was indeed a bit shallow.

A few minutes of silence later, the subway stopped, and Emma noticed the massive graffiti that covered practically everything. Rosie got up and pushed past people to get off the subway.

"Rosie, Rosie…" Emma called out with growing concern.

"Hey, ohff, hey watch it!" Emma said, as people pushed past her, causing her to get turned about and fumble around a few times. Rosie heard this, waited a moment, realized Emma was helpless in this part of town, felt bad, and regretted getting a head start out the subway.

"Emma, just push your way through!" Rosie couldn't hear any response, and cautiously called out to her,

"Emma, Emma…?" The doors started to close, and Emma started to panic, and she became a bit hysteric. Rosie bolted back to the doors, both hands on the glass, pounding.

Oh crap! Rosie thought to herself, no no no this is not good! Rosie looked on in desperation and regret, feeling awful for causing this to happen. She knew Emma would probably be scarred for life.

"ROSIE!" Emma cried, looking at Rosie through the glass a deer frozen in headlights. As the car pulled away from the station, Rosie was muttering to herself,

"No, no no no, no! Dang it." She threw her fist at the empty air and turned on her heel. Just as she did, she saw Paul, the grandson of her grandma's friend with whom she played chess at the apartment during the day while the kids were away. Paul was 26, and worked with the metro, she wasn't entirely sure of what he did, but she thought the fact that he got to drive around in a small tram car was awesome. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Hey Paul!" She yelled, and whistled loudly. He looked around, saw her, and she motioned for him to drive over to where she was.

"Hey Rosie-Nosy, what can I do for you today?" He asked politely.

"I'll explain on the way, just drive to the next subway stop."

"Alright, I'm on it!" He flipped a switch which turned on the faint siren and flashing lights, and they sped down the long endless tunnel that was the underground subway system.

Suddenly Rosie's phone went off. She didn't have to think about who it was; she picked up and heard the voice on the other line yelling at her franticly,

"WHAT THE HECK ROSIE," Emma yelled, then sadly continued,

"Why'd you leave me?"

Rosie replied,

"It wasn't, um, entirely intentional. It's fine, just get off at the next stop, I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"…Of course."

Emma hung up.


	2. The Apartment

Emsie Fanfiction

Emma Ross & Rosie Liotta

From Disney Channel's Jessie

"Okay, you wanna explain this Rosie?" Paul curiously asked.

"Oh, yeah, um-"She was a bit shy to mention that it upset her that Emma pulled her hand away from Rosie because someone looked at them. Rosie didn't want to admit, but she loved holding Emma's hand.

"My friend isn't from this part of town; she didn't know you have to shove your way off the subway."

"Ah, I see." They arrived just in time, and when the doors opened, Rosie shot out from the tram car and shouted angrily,

"OUT OF MY WAY people, MOVE!" She quickly shoved through, caught a glimpse of Emma, Emma jumped out the seat and reached for Rosie who pulled her out of that dreaded subway car. In doing so, they both tripped slightly and toppled over each other.

"Ow" "Ouch!" Emma and Rosie mumbled, the looked down, then at each other. The moment was interrupted when Paul slowly pulled up and reached his hand out to help them up. Once back on her feet, Emma brushed the dirt from the ground off of her pants and shirt.

"Thanks Paul, would you mind giving us a ride back to my stop?"

"Hop on in!" Rosie jumped right in, and buckled in. Emma just stood there, rather hesitant. Rosie held out her hand and motioned for Emma to come on and sit next to her (the tram car's front seat had three spots). After a heavy sigh, Emma grabbed Rosie's hand and got buckled in.

"And away we go!" Paul said with excitement as he swung the tram in a 180 and sped off for the 4 minute journey back to Rosie's stop. Once there, the tram abruptly stopped, and Emma was surprised when she was flung forward by the sudden stop. Rosie saw this and laughed to herself, so amused with how Emma was reacting to the Bronx.

"Alright, thanks so much Paul!" Rosie said, unbuckling herself.

"Yeah-", Emma said, having trouble unbuckling her lap belt. Rosie reached over Emma and unbuckled it for her.

"Thanks, um,…"

"Paul." He told her.

"Yeah, thanks." He drove off, and the two girls stood, again in silence.

"Okay, so now we have to walk a couple blocks and then a few flights of stairs," Rosie stated, then held out her hand,

"The streets are pretty crowded. I don't think you can survive another separation…" She finished with a smirk. Emma looked at her hand and took it, even though she was still quite flustered by the subway incident. Emma was bothered about having to be dependent on Rosie to guide her around the Bronx. She didn't want to seem weak or helpless. Rosie was so tough; she wanted to show Rosie she could strong too. But so far, it wasn't really working.

Emma tried to take in everything going on around her, but it was impossible, there was _so_ much happening. She suddenly remembered what Rosie said about purse thieves, and tightly gripped her purse. Rosie didn't just walk with everyone else's pace. Oh no, Rosie weaved in, out, around, and maneuvered past people who were walking slowly, or not going as fast as she wanted them too. Emma felt very claustrophobic, but focused herself on making sure she didn't get separated from Rosie again.

At last, the pair came upon a shabby looking apartment building. Emma looked up at it, and asked,

"Is this it?"

"Yep, home, not-so-sweet home. It's not as bad as it looks. Okay, maybe it is, but you'll be fine." Rosie got in front of Emma, mingled her fingers around Emma's, and said,

"Hey, I know this is a lot for you, it means the world to me that you want to come hangout and see the apartment. I know it's nothing like you're used to, but me and my bunch of crazies manage," She mumbled to herself, "-most of the time."

They started walking up the dingy small stairs. Emma realized how blessed she was that she never had to take the stairs to get the Penthouse. When they got to the 4th floor, Rosie stopped,

"This is my floor." Emma placed her hands on her knees and crouched down, a bit out of breath.

"I didn't know I'd be signing up for a gym class!" She joked, looking up at Rosie with a smile that brightened that dismal staircase. Rosie laughed, and motioned her to follow her.

"Come on, we're the 6th door down on the left." They walked down the hallway, and Emma became very observant. She wanted to understand the world that her best friend lived in on a daily basis. They approached the door and Emma heard so many sounds; a baby in one of the apartments screaming, the vibrations from some loud music coming from the floor above them. Rosie knocked on the door in a very unique way, it was her way of letting her brothers and sisters know it was her at the door. She used both hands and pounded twice, ending her brief door-knock drum solo.

"….Yes?" A voice from behind the door answered.

"Nathan let me in."

"Okay, for $2 dollars."

"Who's at the door Natey?" A woman's voice asked.

"Let me in Nathan, or the $2 I give you will go towards fixing your face once a mess it up." Emma was surprised at Rosie's words, but it did sound like something she would say to Shelby.

"Ugh, fine." The loose doorknob opened, and a small boy ran away from the door. The room was as big as Rosie had described it once before, smaller than the living room at the Penthouse. There were 3 boys; one around 10, one about 6, and a 4 year old on an old ladies lap. Likewise, there were 2 girls who sat on the floor playing Barbie's with each other. Emma was pretty sure they were twins. There was a large bed centered up against the back wall, and two couches on the sides. Emma realized that many of them had to share beds. _How poor are they?_ Emma thought to herself, beginning to feel very selfish and ungrateful.

Rosie walked over to the older woman who sat in a rocking chair in the far corner of the room.

"Hi Nanna."

"Hello honey, I was just reading little Nick a book."

The boy laughed as Rosie tickled his tummy, Emma warmly smiled. Rosie was adorable around little kids; she didn't come off as such a tough tomboy. No one really realized Emma until the two little girls with curly light brown hair latched onto her legs and giggled like crazy.

"Um, okay, hi girls…" Emma wasn't sure what to do; she unsurely pat them on the head.

"Nanna, this is my best friend Emma." Emma tried to move closer, but the girls remained on her legs like koylas on a eucheltypus. She drudgingly made her way over to Rosie's Nanna.

"Hey sweetheart, it's nice to meet you. Oh, my, the twins seem to adore you," She pointed to the left,

"-that's Annie Bell, and that one is Ellie May. Girls, be nice. Come here, you want to hear a story?" The two cheered, and detached themselves from Emma's legs. Rosie stood watching all of this with a smirk.

"Nanna, where's Johnny?"

"He is working an extra shift and the shop so he can stop and get us some groceries on his way home. Oh, my goodness, is your friend staying for dinner? I can call Johnny and ask him to pick up a little more food."

"Oh, no, I uh I'm treating Rosie to dinner and she's sleeping over. If that's okay with you." Emma interjected.

"Yeah, Nanna Johnny's probably belly up inside a car covered in motor oil right now, he probably wouldn't hear the phone. Is it okay if I go out to dinner with Emma?" Rosie asked.

"Sure honey. You go and have fun. Be safe." Rosie reached over and threw her arms around her Nanna and said,

"Thanks Nanna."

Nanna just smiled back. Rosie moved and stood next to Emma,

"Emma, if you'll hang tight, I'm just going to change quick."

"Yeah, no problem." Rosie walked over to a dresser up against the wall and got another shirt out. She started changing, like there was no one there. Emma was shocked; she was used to having so much space and personal privacy. Emma just stood there silently watching Rosie, watching how she took her jacket off, and her shirt, leaving nothing but a cami clinging to her petite figure. Emma was memorized; she couldn't look away. Pulling out a black short sleeve shirt, Rosie ducked underneath it and found it got stuck on her hoop earrings. Emma saw this and went over, and grabbed the shirt and untangled it from the hoop. Rosie's head popped out of the hole in the shirt, and they caught each other's look. Emma backed up and both had a faint blush on their cheeks.

"Thanks, Emma."

"Sure thing." Rosie looked away and opened another drawer and began to take her jeans off. Emma forced herself to look away, but found herself peeking to see a glimpse of Rosie's body. Why was she so curious? She couldn't figure it out. Rosie slipped into a pair of black jeans and dug around until she found a dark green jacket that was a light brownish tan on the inside. She grabbed her overnight bag,

"Okay, I'm ready to go. Bye Nanna, I love you."

"Love you too sweety, it was nice to meet you Emma after hearing so many things about you from Rosie." Rosie was a little embarrassed, and headed out the door.

"Bye!" Emma said cheerfully. Rosie shut the door then leaned against it, and sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Sorry Emma, I would've asked you to stick around, but it gets pretty crazy in there." Emma placed her hand on Rosie's shoulder. She was surprised, this jacket didn't have spikes, and so Emma could actually touch Rosie's shoulder and not get pricked.

"It's okay Rosie.

"Emma, before we head out back to your house, I want to show you something."

"Okay…what is it?" Emma curiously asked.

"It's the place I go to escape the chaos of my family's apartment. There's also something you'll really like up there too."

"You mean more stairs?" Emma added,

"Ugh, well, at least I wore flats today rather than heels."

Rosie led the way to the buildings' roof, and Emma saw the view. It wasn't terrible, but she was thrilled when she noticed a billboard for her favorite fashion magazine.

Emma gasped,

"Rosie, this is awesome! Thanks for bringing me up here. Let's go get some food! What's good around here?"

"The Italian bistro up the block." Rosie pointed to the small building. They journeyed down the stairs and arrived back at the building entrance. Emma looked over at Rosie, and then brushed the feeling in her stomach aside and smiled, beginning to walk towards the Bistro.


	3. The Dumpster

Emsie Fanfiction

Emma Ross & Rosie Liotta

From Disney Channel's Jessie

After their bellies had their Italian fill, the girls headed back towards the subway. However, on a less crowded narrow street, a man in black dashed out in front of them and grabbed Emma's purse, but Emma didn't let go.

"Hey! This is my favorite bag!" Emma shouted. Seeing this, Rosie shoved the man's shoulders and got in front of Emma.

"You little bitch!" He muttered, and he pulled out a switch-blade pocketknife and slashed at Rosie's forearm. The sharp blade cut through her jacket and a pool of red slowly began to appear.

"ROSIE!" Emma yelled, and then leaped into action suddenly, kicking the man in the nuts. He fell to his knees and yelped like a frightened puppy. Emma tore her purse from his grip, and the two bolted down the street.

They spirited desperately, and ducked behind the side of a building. Emma grabbed Rosie's shoulders and pulled her behind the wall. Emma whipped out her phone and dialed 911.

"A man tried to mug me then slit my friends arm with a knife, please help!" Emma paused, listening to the operator's question, and replying,

"I'm Emma Ross, my friend is Rosie Liotta. Um," She looked at Rosie,

"Where are we?" Emma asked, putting the phone up to Rosie's face.

"The alleyway between the Edmund Apartment complex and Jack's Chinese bar, 54th and 32nd Graneer Ave." Rosie said as she gripped her forearm with her other hand, with blood running down her knuckles.

"Do you think he followed us?" Emma asked.

"We got a head start, his nuts probably need a minute to recover. Nice shot by the way."

"Rosie, oh my God your arm is bleeding _so much!_ " The operator asked about Rosie's cut,

"This sucks, I love this jacket!"

"Rosie how deep is-" Emma was cut off by Rosie telling her to shush. Rosie poked her head out from the wall and heard the man screaming,

"You little bitches, get back here! Where are you, I'm gonna find you!" Emma's eyes widened with a clear expression of panic. Rosie's were fearful for a second, it changed to stagtetic, and protective. Emma couldn't deny the way Rosie protected her made her feel so special and precious. She loved it, but she wanted to protect Rosie too. Her thoughts were interrupted when Rosie suddenly tugged her a few feet away, behind a dumpster.

"Emma, I'm real sorry about this." Rosie said, and before Emma could respond, Rosie opened the side door of the dumpster and gently pushed Emma in, following in after. Rosie fell on Emma, and their faces got so close, Rosie got that feeling in her stomach again. She pushed it aside and slid her legs under so she was leaning on one hip and shut the door quietly, gripping the handle and pulling it inward. Her plan was that if she was pulling it towards her hard enough, and the man tried to open it, he wouldn't be able to. The dumpster became instantly dark. Emma crawled towards where she had seen the door. Emma took out the ribbon in her hair and, with her head resting on/over Rosie's left shoulder, held the bottom of Rosie's forearm. Wrapping it around the wound, Emma secured and fastened it with a bobby-pin from her hair. Rosie tilted her slightly towards Emma, and lifted her right hand to touch the side of Emma's face.

"Thanks." Rosie whispered. Emma nuzzled her head into Rosie then wrapped her arms around her waist and linked her hands. Rosie's eyelids became heavy with the intensity of emotions she was feeling. Her hand fell from gripping the handle as she turned. Emma pulled back from the embrace, her nose barreling down to Rosie's. Rosie reached out for Emma's soft face, and upon finding it, she ran her thumbs across Emma's lips.

"Ros-"

Then it happened. Rosie leaned in and found herself kissing Emma. Even more surprising; Rosie realized Emma was slowly kissing back. Sirens started off in the distance, and Emma pulled back.

Loud footsteps bounded towards them and Rosie's' hands grabbed ahold of the handle and a hard tug tried to open it. Rosie grunted out of pain, since the gripping made her arm bleed more.

"Get out here you bitch!" The man demanded.

" _Get_ away from us you creep!" Emma shrieked, Rosie chimed in too,

"Leave us alone asshole!"

Emma grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it back, joining the desperate tug-of-war. Suddenly the sirens were blaring as several police cars screeched to a halt in the alley.

"HANDS IN THE AIR! DROP THE WEAPON, DO IT NOW!"


	4. The Aftermath

Emsie Fanfiction

Emma Ross & Rosie Liotta

From Disney Channel's Jessie

The black hooded man released the handle and slowly backed away from the dumpster. Upon the release of the handle, Rosie fell into Emma with the kickback from the door. Emma burst into tears, trembling in fear, she hooked her arms around Rosie.

"Emma – it's ….ok…ay." Rosie said, starting to get weak.

"Rosie?" Emma asked as she pulled Rosie into her lap and brought her face to Rosie's. She felt Rosie's eyelashes flutter, and her warm breath. Emma leaned down and crashed her lips into Rosie's as her own tears dripped down hitting Rosie's cheeks. Next thing she saw was a police officer opening the door with a flashlight flooding the inside of the dumpster. The officer motioned another cop to come over to get them out.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but my friend got cut."

"Okay, c'mon," he reached out his hand, "MEDIC! Over here!"

Emma looked on, not wanting to leave Rosie.

"It's okay-" He said, and Emma heard Rosie's voice in her mind saying the same thing.

Grabbing the officer's hand, she came into the light, and caught a glimpse of her reflection. The events of today had caused her to look at herself in an entirely new way. Looking down at her hands, she saw some of Rosie's blood; it had gotten on her blouse and pants too. Emma usually would've flipped, but this time was different.

Emma watched as they pulled Rosie out of the dumpster, the sight of Rosie (who had passed out) upset her so deeply, she got teary-eyed and covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief. She ran over to the EMT who had taken Rosie into the ambulance. The officer who had helped her out of the dumpster, Officer Owens, approached her.

"Miss I need to ask you some questions about what happened tonight." He said in a direct tone.

"Well then you'll have to come with me to the hospital, I'm not leaving her side." Emma said, gesturing over to Rosie.

"I'm sorry young lady, you are going to have to show us what happened while we're still at the scene of the crime. At any rate she may not have to be taken to the hospital, but meanwhile I need you to take me through what happened."

Emma let out a sob and looked up, her heart breaking that she couldn't see Rosie.

"Please, I want to be with her-" She cut herself off as she turned around to see the doors of the ambulance shut. She realized the depth of what she actually said; it was true. Emma wasn't entirely sure what they were now, but she was certain she wanted to be with Rosie, be beside her, be near her.

"Rosie…!" Emma woefully accepted she would have to wait to see Rosie. Emma hated every minute she wasn't with Rosie, and despised every second of having to run through what had just happened. When she began to go through what happened once they got in the dumpster, Emma remembered about their kiss. Her lips suddenly remembered the feeling of Rosie kissing her, she gently touched her lips.

Waiting for her to finish her sentence, Officer Owens looked at Emma, trying to regain her attention,

"…..And then…? Emma?" Emma was brought back into reality.

"Well Rosie held the door to the dumpster towards us so if he tried to open it he wouldn't have much luck. He found us, tried and failed to open it, yelled something then you guys showed up."

"Is there anything you're leaving out or not telling me?" Emma's mind flashed to just moments ago, their moment in the dumpster, their kiss. _Oh my god, she kissed me. I kissed back, oh my god…_

"No, that's it."

"Can you give me contact information for your parents? They'll need to pick you up from the precinct."

After Emma gave him the information he needed, he noticed her knuckles.

"It looks like you get to go in the ambulance too, something in the dumpster must have scratched your hand."

Officer Owens escorted her over to the ambulance and immediately she could hear Rosie yelling at the EMT.

"OW! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Oh boy…" Emma heard Officer Owens mutter under his breath.


	5. The Ambulance

Emsie Fanfiction

Emma Ross & Rosie Liotta

From Disney Channel's Jessie

"Oh boy…" Emma heard Officer Owens mutter under his breath.

The doors to the ambulance opened and Emma looked on to see Rosie in her camisole. She had a death grip on her arm, blood still oozing out from between her knuckles, she wouldn't let anybody touch her. The two EMT's had grabbed her and were trying to strap her to the gurney.

"Hey guys, this one needs checked out too." Emma saw the anger flare up inside Rosie. She also took notice to her ribbon which was lying on the floor.

"DID THEY HURT YOU EMMA? I'LL KICK THEIR AS-" With one fast motion, Emma had jumped inside the ambulance, pushed the EMT's away and had thrown her arms around Rosie, letting out a light sob. Rosie instantly became calm, and nested her head into Emma. The two broke apart and Emma sat on the bench.

"No, Rosie, something in the dumpster just scratched my knuckles."

"Rosie, we need to look at your arm, I'd rather not sedate you, your friend can hold your hand, but I have to look at your arm." Rosie hissed, Emma rolled her eyes and walked back over. She stood behind Rosie and put her arms/hands around Rosie's stomach, which gave her butterflies, then rested her head on Rosie's shoulder. Rosie without moving her head looked over at Emma, and back down to the EMT, and hissed as she slowly released her hand from her arm. Silently shedding a few tears, she felt like she got hit in her gut. Emma turned her face and rested it on the back of Rosie's shoulder. The continued and cleaned Rosie's arm and proceeded to give Rosie a sedative once they realized she would need 3-4 stitches. Emma could feel Rosie tighten up and saw the faint hint of disappointment as the EMT asked Emma to, as they put it, "let go" of Rosie. Nevertheless, Rosie was a toughie, and didn't seem bothered by the pain much. This of course was something Emma was completely baffled by, pain was foreign to the sheltered rich kid. The stinging of the spray they used to clean her knuckle hurt enough that Emma muttered _"shit!"_ in her head. Emma, who was on the bench across from Rosie, found herself staring, lost in her thoughts. Thoughts about the subway fiasco, the shoebox of an apartment, and everything else. She got lost in what went down, and everything inside her that had got stirred and mixed up. Emma sat there, content to simply gaze longingly over at Rosie. Several minutes later, Officer Owens escorted the two into the patrol car and took them back to the precinct. Emma thought to herself,

 _What do I tell Jessie? I'll spare Mom and Dad those details for now. What now? I just want to go home, but not if that means being away from Rosie…_

 _***-Hope you all enjoy this fanfic! I'll keep writing if there's an interest. Btw, working on a Rilaya fanfic and two different Cyd/Shelby fanfics as well. Hope to post them soon!-***_


End file.
